Problem: A purple pair of suspenders costs $$72$, which is $6$ times as much as a silver jacket costs. How much does the silver jacket cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the silver jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$72 \div 6$ $$72 \div 6 = $12$ A silver jacket costs $$12$.